Tails, Fangs and One Ring to Rule them All
by MermaidOfTheMakoPod
Summary: What if the Mako Mermaids Gang were transport to Middle Earth? Join them as they struggle to hide their secret from the rest of the fellowship. But Nixie and Rita are hiding something else as well, new powers with fangs. What happens when two of the fellowship find a moon pool? [ Rita x Haldir] [Nixie x Cam] [Sirena x David] [Lyla x Pippin]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first proper cross over so enjoy. Basically the Mako Mermaids gang get transported to Middle Earth in various ways- mers and humans alike.**

Prologue

Three mermaids were speeding out towards their island home – Mako. They reached the Moon Pool, which is a pool of water directly under the volcano cone. As soon as they surfaced the pool started bubbling, like it does when it's a full moon even though it was the middle of the afternoon and also a crescent moon. They all looked at each other and one asked "What's happening?" before a bright light filled the place and they all blacked out.

Chapter One

Nixie

I woke up lying in a river, on my stomach. I looked around and saw a forest of some description, and a magnificent city, almost. Waterfalls flowed freely down the mountains. I was taking in the view, of my whole life it was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. I heard a melodic female voice singing in pretty much gibberish in the distance, i could hear so much better than i normally could, and my eyesight was so much better. It was then i tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear, but my ear was pointed, i then put up both my hands and felt them in shock. WTF!

I then heard two male voices, and the sound of horse hooves. I started to drag myself up the stones, but before I could get completely out I caught sight of them. They were pretty much identical. Both had long dark hair, braided in different styles though, the same silver eyes and the same ears, the same as mine. I quickly turned invisible before they could see me.

Mean while

Lyla

I opened my eyes to find myself lying at the bottom of a not to deep pool (Bywater pool). I flicked my tail and headed up to the surface. I felt a bit weird like my tail was shorter. When I burst through the water I noticed there was a small town a small bit away. I heard the clatter of a horse and cart, and two voices. I turned myself invisible, when the cart rounded the corner, I saw an old man wearing grey robes and a grey hat, beside him was a small child, with curly dark hair, large pointed ears and hairy feet. I had never seen anything like him before. I heard various snatches of conversation, something about an incident with a dragon. I watched them driving past when I felt the man's blue eyes stare straight into mine, but he couldn't see me, could he? I was using invisibility, so he can't have. The old man stopped the cart and stepped out.

"What are you doing Gandalf?" The child asked, Gandalf an odd name.

He said nothing to the child but took his staff out of the folds of his cloak and waved over me, making me visible.

"A mermaid?" The child came up beside Gandalf, and looked at me in amazement.

"I thought there was no mermaids, well at least not any hobbit mermaids," Gandalf said to me.

"Hobbits, what are they?" I asked him. The look on his and the child's face was comical, a look of complete confusion came across them.

"I am a Hobbit and you are a hobbit," The child said to me.

It was then I scraped my hands behind both me ears to push my hair back, I realised something, my ears were large and pointed.

"How did this happen?" I asked more to myself than anyone.

"Don't you know?" Gandalf asked me.

"I was talking about the Hobbit thing not the mermaid thing, i know why I'm a mermaid,"

"Can you get out?" The child asked me.

"I ducked under the water and swam to edge of the pool, before dragging myself out.

"Do you have legs?" This child had a lot of questions to ask.

" When i'm dry yes," I moved my hand into a fist and began to dry my tail.

Gandalf looked at me as if I was proving the complete existence of Mermaids, which I suppose oi was but he didn't look at me in amazement as the child had done, but more as if it was something he had viewed before.

I hopped up and realised I was wearing, a white skirt and a white shirt, with a green bodice and over skirt, my hair was slightly curled, but my feet weer covered in a layer of blonde hair.

Sirena

I opened my eyes and found myself in the Moon Pool, then it all came back to me, me Nixie and Lyla swimming out to Mako then the Moon Pool bubbling before blackness. Where had Nixie and Lyla gone? I decided the best thing I could do was head back to Rita's house. I reached the grotto, but then thought against it, maybe Nixie and Lyla just left and are laughing at m right now, but deep down I knew this wasn't the case, no way would do this yo me. I pulled myself out of the water and dried myslef. I might just b able to get out without Rita noticing me, unless she was out. I exited the grotto, opened the bookcas eand into the hall. I tiptoed over to the door and got out without Rita spotting me.

A few minutes later

I walked into the cafe and immediately found David, but instead of going to him, I went over to Zac sitting with Cam and Evie.

" Zac, have you seen Nixie and Lyla?" I asked him.

"No," Came his short reply. Guess he is still mad at us

I then went over to David.

"Hey David,"

"Hi Sirena, are you still up for the gig tonight?"

The gig, I completely forgot about the gig.

"Sorry, David something's come up I don't think I can manage tonight after all,"

"Oh,"

"Have you seen Lyla and Nixie, by any chance?"

"No, I haven't,"

"I need to get going, bye David,"

I ran, back to Rita's house. I burst into the house, nearly colliding with Rita.

"Sirena are you ok, what's happened? I thought you were out at Mako with Nixie and Lyla?" Rita asked me.

"Me, Nixie and Lyla were swimming to Mako and when we got there the Moon Pool started bubbling then I passed out, when I woke up, they weren't there," I didn't realise I started crying until Rita put her arms around me.

"We'll find them, don't worry." I heard the uncertainty in her voice, it just made me cry harder.

Ring Ring

"What's that?" I asked Rita.

She pulled her mobile phone (I asked her later what it was)

"Hello," she said, i found it weird how she spoke into the phone.

I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but by what what Rita was saying I kind of guessed what the person was saying.

"I completely forgot,"

Silence.

"I can't, something's come up,"

Silence.

"Nothing that concerns you,

Silence.

"Can't we just reschedule the meeting some other time."

More silence.

"I know it is an important meeting but I really can't make it,"

Meow, Poseidon jumped up beside Rita and started rubbing his head on her sleeve. i reached over and started stoking his soft white fur.

While Rita was arguing with someone on the phone about some meeting, someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened the door, to see Evie standing there.

"what do you want Evie?"

"Is Zac here?"

"No why would he be here?"

"He's always spending time with you guys,"

"That doesn't mean he's here,"

"where is he then?"

"Why would I know?"

"look is he here or not?"

"No, now goodbye," I shut the door on Evie and went back to the lounge, just to see Rita bent over something on the floor.

"Rita?"

"Yes, Sirena?" She stood up and I noticed in her hands was her mobile, but the screen was smashed.

I burst out laughing even though five minutes ago I crying.

"how on earth did that happen?" I managed to ask through my laughter.

"He just kept going on about how it was an important meeting I was meant to go to, I got fed up and annoyed so, i threw across the room, I didn't mean to throw it so hard" This time Rita started laughing.

Then the door went again.

"I'll go get it," Rita said leaving me in the lounge laughing. It felt so good to laugh.

"She's through here, David,"

"David, hi," I said to him.

"I'll go, see if I can find someone to fix this, "Rita said gesturing to her phone, knowing that I was needing some time with David. That just made me laugh again.

"What happened to her phone?" David asked.

"Never mind, what are you doing here?"

"You seemed really worried at the café, are Nixie and Lyla ok,"

"I don't know where they went, I was out with them and then they were just gone."

For the second time that day I started crying.

" I'll get you some water, you look like you've been crying a lot,"

I just nodded, not really thinking.

David filled up a glass of water and started walking over to me, what happened next was all Poseidon's fault. The stupid cat walked under Davids feet casuing him to trip and spill the water over me!

I started to run, to the bookcase, but before I could get there my tail appeared. I started to fall towards the carpet, as soon as I hit the carpet I blacked out again.

When I woke up I was lying in a replica of the Moon Pool,surrounded by trees, some had a gold tinge to the leaves, i was so awestruck by the beauty of the place, it was only a few minutes later i asked myself, where was I?

Rita

While Sirena was of talking to David I went down to the grotto, to check in some books about Moon Pools. After a couple minutes of reading, I heard some commotion upstairs, then a loud thump. I went up to the other side of the bookcase and pulled the handle to come face to David, looking very worried.

"What's wrong David?" I asked him pretending he didn't see me walk out of the bookcase.

"It's Sirena, I tripped and spilt water on her, she ran off, then I heard a loud thump and then i couldn't find her," He gasped out.

"Come with me," I told him and gestured to follow me into the kitchen.

Meow

I looked at Poseidon and he had a guilty look in his eyes.

"Did Poseidon trip you up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He looks a bit guilty,"

"Oh,"

I happened to glance at my finger, with my ring- a thick gold band with a deep pink stone- the stone began to glow.

"What's that?" David asked

"It's time for you to go David, goodbye,"

I showed him out the door. Just as he left Zac came to the door.

"Yes, Zac?"

"Is Lyla here?"

"No,"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," I shut the door on him and went down to the grotto. Where had they gone? After a few minutes of thinking I went to the pool and dived in.

It wasn't often I went out on the reef nowadays. I was just swimming over the coral when I spotted two divers. I ducked behind a large clump of coral, it was then I noticed the divers were Evie and Cam. My ring began to glow again this time twice as bright. They must have noticed it as they began to swim over to where I was. I turned invisible and blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was at the bottom of a Moon Pool, not the Mako one but a completely different one. When I looked up I saw Sirena's tail. I smiled and headed up to the surface.

Nixie

I held my invisibility as the two pointy eared men rode closer to where I was lying in the shallows. The stupid idiots took ages to go away from the river, so long my invisibility began to flicker until finally vanishing leaving me in full sight of the two.

"Elrohir, go get Arwen," one of them said to the other.

The one called Elrohir nodded and headed off in the direction the female was coming from.

"What is your name, oaris?" ( oaris translates to mermaid)

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"I am Elladan, son of Elrond," Elladan sounded so proud when he said son of Elrond.

"Who's Elrond?" I asked

"Don't you know, Elrond is the Lord of Rivendell,"

"What's Rivendell?"

"Rivendell is that city over there," Elladan pointed over to the city," and the woods around here,"

"What did you call me before?"

"Oaris, it means mermaid in Elvish,"

"What's Elvish?" I had a feeling my constant questions were beginning to annoy him.

"Elvish is our language,"

"It's not mine, I speak English,"

"But your an elf how do you not know Elvish?"

"I cannot be bothered telling you why but I can tell you that I didn't used to be an elf, "

"You still haven't told me your name,"

"It's Nixie,"

Then Elrohir came back with a female elf.

"Arwen this is Nixie, Nixie this is Arwen," Elladan introduced us.

"Hi," I gave Arwen a wave from where I was still lying in the river.

"Hello Nixie,"

"I'm just going to get out now," I began dragging myself up the stones. I noticed Arwen give Elladan and Elrohir a look, then Elrohir came over to me after dismounting his horse and began half lifting, half dragging me the short distance to the shore.

As he was setting me on the dry rocky shore one of his not very long nails caught my skin and I gave a little yelp of pain.

"A thank you would have been nice," he muttered sarcastically under his breath but I could hear him.

"Next time make sure you cut your nails," I responded back.

Before he could say anything back Arwen knelt down beside me

"What powers do you have?" She asked.

"How do you know I have powers?" Then it came to me she was a mermaid to. I twisted my hand causing a jet of water from the river to squirt Arwen in the face. She froze for a three seconds before stretching her legs.

6,7,8,9

She turned into water before she reappeared with a orange gold tail,just like mine.

**So that's chapter one I know there wasn't much with Lyla but the next chapter will have Lyla, Sirena and Rita. Also Zac will appear along with David and Evie. Until then**

**MermaidWithAMoonRing**


	2. Urgent must read

URGENT YOU MUST READ Sign the petition for Stop SOPA 2014

SOPA NOT BEING STOPPED WILL RESULT IN FAN ART, FAN VIDEOS AND FANFICTIONS TO BE REMOVED.

In google type stop SOPA 2014

And sign the petition by 19th March 2014


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys this is chapter 2**

**I just realized I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter so this disclaimer if for that chapter as well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mako Mermaids or Lord of The Rings I only own my oc's (Which will come later)**

Lyla

I stared wide eyed at me new smaller appearance no wonder my tail seemed smaller.

"Come with me..." Gandalf instructed unsure of what to call me.

"Lyla," I told him.

" in the cart with us and we'll take you to see Bilbo, he'll probably let you stay," The child said.

"Alright,"

We clattered along through the town of holes.

"Hey Lyla,my name's Frodo Baggins," The child said.

"Frodo, never heard that name before,"

"Have you never heard of Bilbo Baggins?" Frodo asked.

"Nope, you see I didn't used to be a hobbit so all this is new to me,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later,"

We sat in silence for a bit, until some small children came running out shouting for Gandalf and Fireworks. Gandalf laughed at let off some butterflies fireworks.

"Wow, so cool" I breathed.

"This, Lyla is Hobbiton, the holes in the hills, is where we live they're called Hobbit Holes. They're really comfy inside," Frodo told me.

"Kinda cool,"

When the cart reached a cobblestone bridge Frodo said to Gandalf and me

"Gandalf I'm glad you're back, and nice to meet you Lyla,"

"So am I dear boy, so am I," Gandalf said to himself after Frodo had jumped out of the cart.

We reached a hobbit hole with a circular green door.

"Here we are," Gandalf said before stepping out the cart, I hopped out after him. Gandalf swung open a small gate with a sign on it _no admittance except on party_ _business_. I followed Gandalf up the path up to door. He knocked on the door with his wooden staff.

"No thank you we don't want any more visitors,well wishers or distant relations," came a cry from inside.

"And what about very old friends," Gandalf replied back.

The door opened and an elderly hobbit with grey hair and wrinkles appeared.

"Gandalf," the hobbit said with surprise.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf knelt down beside the old hobbit and hugged him. I gave all little cough feeling a bit awkward.

"Bilbo, this is Lyla, Lyla this is Bilbo,"

"Hi," I said.

"Great to meet you Lyla,"

"It's good to see you, one hundred and eleven years old, you haven't aged a day," Gandalf said looking closer at Bilbo.

"Come in, come in," For an old hobbit Bilbo could move quite quickly. I stepped in after Gandalf and Bilbo shut the door behind us. Gandalf then removed his pointy wizard hat and handed it and his staff to Bilbo who put them away on the coat stand.

"Would you like some tea, or something stronger, i've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard, 1296, very good year almost as old as I am," Bilbo asked.

I looked around the place in amazement, the ceilings were surprisingly high, there was a coat stand and lots of doors. It was really cool.

I notice how Gandalf ducks to dodge the chandelier

"Just tea please," He calls back to Bilbo.

"What about you Lyla, tea?" Bilbo asked me.

"Could I get a glass of milk, please," I called back.

Gandalf backed up and ended up crashing into the chandelier, I gave a small giggle as he turned around and hit his head on one of the wooden beams.

"Lyla, how about you go and have a look around, Frodo should be around somewhere. Or you might bump into Rosie and Diamond. Watch out for Merry and Pippin, they're troublemakers, always up to no good," Gandalf said.

What he said about troublemakers reminded me of Nixie, I may not have gotten along with her that well, but I had come to care for her.

"Ok," I headed back out of the door.

Zac

I walked away from Ms. Santos house, thinking why she shut the door in my face. She had said I was welcome anytime I headed down to the beach and dove in. Ten seconds later my legs morphed into my long blue tail. I swam about looking for the entrance to Rita's Grotto, i found the entrance relatively easily. The first thing I noticed when I surfaced was how quiet it was. Most of the times I had been here, there had been some chatter. Lyla and Nixie arguing, Sirena singing or Rita teaching the girls something. I pulled myself out the pool and dryed off. I got to my feet and headed along to the main part of the grotto. It was deserted. The light was on as usual. The floor was covered in books, I went over and looked at them there were various ones- Moon Pools, there was about three, One about mermaid rings and a few others without titles.

"Hello," I called out ," anybody,"

I got no reply so I headed out to the reef. I was swimming along deep in though, so deep in thought that i never saw Evie until I bumped into her. Herand Cam had their scuba gear and were looking around a large clump of coral. Evie spun round when she felt me collide with her, her eyes wide with shock behind her goggles. Shit! I gave her a wave before hurriedly swimming off. When I knew I was out of sight I stopped swimming and hovered for a bit. Something shining in the coral. I approached carefully, last time I found something out here it was a mermaid Moon Ring. This time it was still a ring but it was a simple gold ring. I could hear it whispering to me tempting me to pull it out and rule Mako. I gave into temptation but when I touched the ring a bright light shone all around me before I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

When I opened my eyes I was lying in a surging river to my right was a white city built on may tiers in the mountains. Then I remembered the movie trilogy I watched last year, The Lord of The Rings, it had a white city built on many tiers next to the mountains which meant,I was in Middle Earth. So that white city must be Minas Tirith which means I'm in Gondor. Great!

Cam

After Zac stupidly bumped Evie, instead of staying he fucking swan off! To make things worse Evie started swimming off in the direction Zac had swam off in. I kicked my legs and began following her. I felt my legs going tired and almost someone had cut of my air tank.I started struggling to breath before everything tuned to black.

I woke up to find myself in a weird green tunic and black legging type things, and I was completely soaked due the fact that I was in a fucking river. I stood up and looked to my left to see, two horses, two identical men and the ground was the most beautiful mermaid ever- Nixie but beside her was another mermaid. She looked a bit like Nixie. Then I realized that the two men with long hair were staring at me.

"Cam!" Nixie cried out.

"Hey, Nixie,"

"Who is this?" One of the men asked.

"This is Cam, a sort of friend," Nixie tld them.

"You might want to get out of the Ford," One of them said.

"The ford?" I asked

"The Ford of Bruinen, the water you are standing in, it can get quite cold after a bit," the other one told me like I was stupid.

"Alright," I waded over to the side where they were.

"Cam, this is Elladan and Elrohir," Nixie said gesturing to the identical men," And this is Arwen," Gesturing to the mermaid beside her.

"What happened to your ears Nixie?" I noticed her ears normally rounded were pointed, and her brown hair was longer.

"The same as what happened to yours," She responded back.

"What?" I felt my ears, the tips were pointed and my hair was longer as well, instead of the usual length of down to my ears it came down a bit down my back.

"I look like a girl, my hair's so long," I said aloud. Elladan and Elrohir shot me daggers.

"Cam, not a good thing to do, especially as you've just arrived," Nixie cautioned me.

"Sorry," I said to them.

"We'll take you two to see our father Lord Elrond," One of them I think Elladan said to us.

Nixie used to powers to dry her tail and Arwen did the same.

"Let's go," She said hopping to her feet.

Rita

I flicked my tail again and surfaced behind Sirena.

"Sirena," I called out lightly as she seemed distracted.

"Rita," Sirena spun round and a smile came across her face.

"How did you get here?" She asked me.

"I'll tell you later," I noticed a figure with flowing blonde hair in a long white dress heading towards us.

The figure was woman, her skin was pale, her blonde hair tucked behind one ear showing her ear rounded up to a a delicate point.

"Welcome, Sirena and Rita," The woman spoke.

"How to you know our names?" I asked her.

"I know a lot of things.I am Lady Galadriel, I summoned you and your friends to Middle Earth, you were meant to all come to together, but the Dark Lord Sauron managed to disrupt the summoning. It still worked but you were all separated." She told us.

"What do you mean all of us?" Sirena asked her.

"You two, Nixie and Lyla, Zac, David, Evie and Cam,"

"Why do you need us?" I asked her.

"Your powers are needed to help, things have been too quiet for a while and we fear the worst,"

"Why do you need David and Cam?" Sirena demanded.

"David is an unusual case, it appears he was meant to become a merman, but instead of him it was Zac. The merman in his blood will become to strong to ignore , he will develop powers but no tail. There is only accessible Moon Pool in Middle Earth, and that's the one you two's are in right now, unless he came in contact with some mermaid magic" Galadriel explained.

"So David is meant to be a merman?" I asked her.

"Yes,"

David

That was strange, Sirena just ran off and vanished after I accidentally spilled water on her, then Ms. Santos walks out a bookcase, then she pretty much threw me out when her ring started to glow. Defiantly strange!

I headed down to the Ocean Cafe for my shift, I couldn't concentrate. I went into the cool room to get a drops of water landing on my head. I shook my head and continued looking for the shrimp we got in yesterday. About ten seconds later, I turned to water, I saw the ground rushing up to meet me before blacking out.

When I woke I was lying on a leafy ground. I looked down at my _legs_, but they weren't there instead of my legs and trousers ,I was bare chested and had a long green tail.

"How the hell, did this happen?" I asked out loud.

"You must of come in contact with mine or Rita's ring, they were the only things powerful enough to this without a Moon Pool," A voice said, it sounded familiar. Sirena.

I turned my head to see a woman with long blonde hair and a white dress standing beside a pool, in the pool was Sirena and Ms. Santos but they had golden tails.

"You guys are mermaids?" I gasped out in shock.

"Don't sound so surprised, you are a merman," Ms Santos said.

"I think we should continue this when no one can just walk up and listen," The woman said.

"Ok," Sirena agreed.

Sirena and Rita pulled themselves out of the pool and onto the leafy ground. I watched in amazement as Sirena placed her hand in a fist shape and steam began to rise from her tail before she was left lying on the ground in a soft pink dress, her hair was wavy and her ears pointed. Ms Santos did the same, except her dress was blue, her hair was in the same half ponytail secured with shells, as it was when I had been at her house.

"Can one of you guys help?" I asked. Sirena was struggling to stand with the long skirt, Ms Santos gave a small laugh, before standing up with walked over to me, before kneeling down beside me.

She placed her hand into a fist and steam began rising from my tail before I was left with my legs again.

Evie

What the fuck? First that weird glowing light behind the patch of coral, Zac bumps into me with a tail, and now Cam vanished. Great!

** I have decide not to have Evie appear in this story.**

**David's a merman! How's that going to end?**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two :) Till next time**

**MermaidOfTheMakoPod**


End file.
